Together, Forever
by Calluna Rose
Summary: Sam makes a deal with Crowley to free Dean and Castiel from Hell so they can have their happy ending. But it's not just his soul that Crowley wants, but Sam will do anything even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. Part 2 to the It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way series. Dean/Castiel Crowley/Sam


**Summary:** Sam makes a deal with Crowley to free Dean and Castiel from Hell so they can have their happy ending. But it's not just his soul that Crowley wants, but Sam will do anything even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. Part 2 to the It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way series.

 **IMPORTANT:** I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

 **Author's Note:** So I decided to make this a series of one shots. I'm sorry, but the thought of Castiel in Hell looking endlessly for Dean was really breaking my heart. I'm not a fan of sad endings, so I decided to make this a series.

 **Warnings:** Drug use, torture, male/male sex, and many feels.

~ SPN ~

It's been a year since Dean fell into hell. Sam was missing his brother like crazy. He still hunted and drove the Impala, but it wasn't the same anymore. His brother wasn't next to him to crack jokes, sing to his music, or just be there right beside Sam. That's how it should always be, but life has a way of slapping you across the face.

Sam wanted his brother back. He prayed and prayed to Castiel, but he got nothing. But then Sam remembered that strange feeling he got once Castiel vanished the day he pulled Sam from Hell. What happened to his angel friend? It would be nice to have Castiel around as company because he could really use it.

He gets so lonely on the road and sleeping alone in hotel rooms. Sure, he had a few hook ups with girls he picked up at bars, but it was never the same. He would feel empty the next morning and on top of that suffering from a hangover. Yes, Sam picked up the drinking habit because of how much he misses his brother and it's so hard to cope with the fact that his brother is down there suffering.

It was so hard to deal with the pain sometimes. Sam even tried coke a few times. Anything to forget about his brother suffering. He really felt like a fuck up, but he made up for that when he goes hunting which he got better at. He wishes that Dean could be there to see how good he got.

Sam sat back on the couch in his hotel room, staring at the white stuff on the table in front of him. This is the second time in the same week, so maybe he should take it easy. So he continued to sit there and stare at it, taking a few sips from his whiskey every now and then.

What the hell? Sam picks up the straw and puts it to his nostril, chasing the line as he inhaled.

"A straw, Moose? Seriously?"

Sam nearly choked on the cocaine that was dripping down his throat. "What the fuck?!" He ended spilling his whiskey all over himself and let out a loud growl. Crowley just laughed at the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Crowley? How the hell did you find me?"

"Well, let's just say I am curious as to why you're thoughts are of me."

Sam went a little red, but responded, "Because I am debating if I want your help or not. I don't really like you, but I am willing to make a deal with you. My soul is all yours if you bring my brother back from hell."

"Mmm...Your soul would truly be a rare specimen to have, but I am not really interested in your soul."

"Than what do you want?" Sam asked in a confused voice.

Crowley didn't say anything, but instead he took a glass from the table and poured himself some whiskey. He looked at the bottle and slightly sneered. "Jim Beam? Seriously Moose? First the straw for snorting the Dust and now cheap whiskey."

"I don't have a lot of money, Crowley, and who said you could have some?"

"Maybe your money issues would be solved if you stopped buying liquor and the Dust." Crowley took a seat on the bed and took a sip of the whiskey. As he sipped on it, he was studying Sam in a way that made Sam really uncomfortable.

"So what do you want, Crowley?" Sam asked, feeling really uncomfortable with that stare. Sam only met Crowley once at the mansion and at one point he was staring at Sam in a way that made him a little uneasy. He could have sworn he saw a bit of lust in the demon's eyes, but Crowley quickly turned away to get the bullets for the Colt.

"Why the drug use, Sam? I know your brother had a problem with drinking, but you always seemed careful with addictions. Strike the demon blood addiction; I am talking about human addiction," Crowley added.

"It's getting hard to cope with certain things. I've been without my brother for a year and I am missing Castiel...I just feel alone and empty. I need some kind of lift."

Crowley crossed his leg over his other leg and Sam couldn't help but notice how elegant the move was. True, Crowley was very good looking, but that was the vessel he was in.

"Makes sense I guess," said Crowley after taking a sip of his whiskey which he was almost finished with. "You humans are sad creatures I must say. When you can't handle life you take the way out that gives you pleasure, yet can destroy or kill you in the end. Everything that kills you makes you feel alive."

Sam shrugged and also downed the rest of his whiskey. "Do you want more?" Sam really didn't want to share the rest of his whiskey, but he also didn't want to be rude.

Crowley slowly smiled as if he knew what Sam was thinking. "Nah I'm good darling."

Not caring that Crowley was watching, Sam downed the rest of the whiskey. When he finished he put the bottle down and sat back, taking a deep breath. He could feel the familiar burning sensation in his chest and the feeling that his stomach was on fire, but he didn't care. It'll pass soon in a few seconds.

"Though this needs to end, Moose." And Crowley got rid of the cocaine with a wave of his hand.

"Are you crazy Crowley? Do you know how much I paid for that?!" Sam clenched his fists and started to stand, but Crowley just swiped his hand and Sam fell back onto the couch.

"You should show me some respect, Sam Winchester. With this deal I am about to make with you will not have this type of addiction."

"What deal?" Sam was clenching his teeth and glaring at Crowley with annoyance.

"You do know that Lilith was my lover, am I correct?"

Sam felt a bit uncomfortable where the direction of this conversation was heading and slightly shifted. "Yeah, so I heard." Sam was also the one who killed Lilith and he never understood why Crowley never came after him for that.

"She liked to wear blondes. I don't know why, but maybe she liked the idea of looking pure, sweet, and honest. It didn't matter though. Lilith was always Lilith. I'm going to tell you Sam, she was a dangerous and twisted creature. Her moods usually ranged from hot to cold."

Sam nodded in agreement as he felt the soothing effects of the alcohol take over his mind and body.

"After I found out you killed her I wanted you dead. I knew you and your brother would find me eventually, so I waited. Oh did I have plans to torture you."

"Why didn't you? When we first met you acted really calm with me and even gave us the Colt."

Crowley stood up and started to walk towards Sam, making his heart beat fast. Oh God, Crowley was going to kill him now.

"It would be a waste to kill you, Sam. Yes, I am quite upset that you killed my lover, but that still doesn't change the fact that you are fit for me." Hovering over Sam, Crowley kissed him, putting his hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Sam really wanted to kiss back, but instead he broke it and asked, "How is it possible to get my brother back?"

"I'm the king of Hell, darling. Now that Lucifer is imprisoned in the Cage I am now king. I have the power to pull people out of hell," Crowley replied as he started to stroke Sam's hair. "I can pull your brother out, but I need an exchange and I don't want that precious soul of yours. I want you, Sam."

Sam swallowed and suddenly felt trapped. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Precisely," Crowley hissed as his eyes filled with lust.

Sam felt dread. This wasn't a good thing. If he belongs to Crowley than he won't be able to be with anyone else but Crowley. But before Sam could go further with the deal he asked, "Have you seen Castiel?"

Crowley squinted his eyes at the question, looking a little confused. "You haven't heard what happened to the angel?"

"No. Uhh, the last time I saw him was after he pulled me out of Hell. He disappeared and I never saw him again. Honestly, I really miss him." Sam really did miss Castiel and his awkwardness. It was always amusing to watch and he felt a fondness towards the angel.

"Castiel killed himself after Dean fell into Hell. Rumor has it that Castiel was in love with Dean and killed himself to go to Hell where his...ahh...lover is. I also heard that your brother felt the same way towards him. It's sad once you think about...the angel in Hell searching for his human lover." Crowley was shaking his head with a smile, but Sam felt differently.

It really broke his heart that Castiel was stuck in Hell and searching for Dean. Sam knew exactly what the demons in Hell are like. They will torture your mind where it hurts the most and considering Castiel is an angel it'll be ten times worse.

"Crowley, could you do me one more favor?"

"Let me guess – you want me to pull out Castiel too."

"Please. I want him and my brother to be happy together. You can have me for as long as I live, I don't care. Just please bring them back so they can be together." Sam's voice cracked as his heart broke with for them.

"I'll bring him back too, but only on another condition."

Sam nodded to show he was listening, but his heart was pounding as he waited.

"I have the power to make you immortal, so that means an eternity with me and as my lover. I want you by my side as my Prince of Hell. Now before you argue with me hear me out," Crowley added with a growl as Sam opened his mouth to argue.

"No, I refuse to ruin lives and torture souls. I will never stoop to your level!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sam gasped as Crowley's eyes turned red and before he could shut his mouth he was slapped across the face. "How dare you raise your voice to me you pathetic being!"

"Fuck you!" Sam's voice cracked again and then he broke into sobs. This was too much to deal with. He wanted his brother back more than anything, but that means he'll have to lose his freedom for that. All he saw was a future full of fire and anguish.

"You're not listening to me, Sam," said Crowley in a calm voice. "Yes, you'll need to come with me to Hell every now and then, but I promise that I will never put you in harm's way. And I don't want you to torture and kill. I just need you by my side when I tell you and in my bed when I want you. You can still stay with your brother and his angel. Just come to me when I call. Besides, I have a feeling that Squirrel will fight for you if I try to take you away...now that I think about it."

Sam bowed his head and nodded, giving into the new change that just suddenly changed his life. "I'll do anything for Dean and Castiel. As long as they have their happily ever after than I will be yours."

"This doesn't have to be horrible, Sam. You can always enjoy it."

Sam shook his head and stood with shaking legs. "So do we kiss on it?"

"No. We fuck on it." Crowley kissed him again, and Sam rubbed against him when Crowley started to kiss him deeper. Crowley's body weighed onto him more, and Sam rubbed the muscles in Crowley's back, running one hand up to keep Crowley's lips against his own. As much as he hates Crowley he had to admit that he wanted Crowley to fuck him. _It's probably the coke and alcohol combination_ Sam thought as Crowley's hand squeezed Sam's ass as he pulled away.

Crowley rubbed Sam's pelvis as he searched the nightstand's drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube. He winked at Sam and said, "Just to make sure you're comfortable."

Sam nodded as he started to take his clothes off. Crowley just sighed and with a wave of his hand all of Sam's clothes were gone. "On the bed Moose."

Sam crawled onto the bed and turned on his back so he could keep his eyes on Crowley. High or not he wanted to keep his eye on Crowley at all times. Crowley put some lube onto his hand and gently jerked off the base of Sam's erection. Sam exhaled and relaxed against the bed. He stared at the ceiling as Crowley continued. In the darkness, the ceiling seemed endless. He shivered when Crowley's finger outlined the ridge underneath the tip of his cock, and his toes curled when Crowley's tongue flicked against it.

Crowley's lips pressed against the head of his cock, and he started to jerk Sam off quicker. He looked Sam directly in the eye and said, "Tell me, have you ever been with someone of the same sex?"

Sam shook his head and Crowley nodded. "I want our first time to be good, so you tell me when you're in pain and if you want me to slow down. I would rather not, but I don't want my Prince to be broken."

Sam nodded. "I'll tell you," he said, trying not to raise his hips upwards.

Crowley smiled. He rubbed Sam's hip with his free hand before kissing the inside of his thigh. When Sam squirmed impatiently, Crowley began sucking on the head of his cock. Sam kept his hand on Crowley's back and tried not to moan. Crowley's tongue swirled around the head of his cock as his lips worked the shaft.

Gasping, Sam's body tightened. He could barely believe he was getting a blowjob from Crowley of all people, no demon. Crowley's tongue teased the underside of his shaft before swirling the head of his cock again. Crowley stopped jerking him off to squeeze his ass with both hands. Sam spread his legs, and he groaned when Crowley pressed a slick finger against his asshole.

Crowley took half of Sam's cock directly into his mouth, and as he slowly started to suck up his shaft, he started gently pressing the finger into Sam's ass. Sam squirmed and tried to keep his breaths steady. He rubbed Crowley's back to keep his hands busy. Crowley flicked his tongue against the head of his cock again. Sam gritted his teeth when Crowley took three-quarters of Sam's cock into his mouth and started to suck upwards again. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of Sam's hole.

Excitement rippled through Sam's body. Part of him wanted to let his load go and experience his orgasm, but he had a feeling that Crowley didn't want that yet. After all, Crowley is now the dominant in this relationship. If Sam wants his brother and Castiel back than he has to obey Crowley no matter what. But he had a feeling he would come any minute. "Stop," Sam gasped, even though he pressed down on Crowley's back. "I'll come."

Crowley pulled his finger out of Sam's ass and took his mouth off of his cock. He kissed Sam's thigh again, and Sam watched his own chest rise and fall. Crowley kissed Sam's chest and placed his hands on Sam's hips.

Crowley watched Sam and said, "You know there is no pitch and catch. I will be on top."

"I know," Sam said.

Crowley grinned. "Turn over," he replied.

Sam obeyed. He wondered if he should offer Crowley a hand job. He wouldn't have been against stroking the demon's cock, but Crowley seemed to have a plan, and he didn't want to disrupt it. So Sam kneeled on the bed, his ass facing Crowley, his hands on the headboard to keep himself comfortable and relaxed.

Crowley put more lubricant onto his fingers before putting one into Sam's ass. Sam let out a breath that he was obviously holding and gently pressed against Crowley's gentle rhythm. Crowley's free hand ran up the side of Sam's chest, and he kissed the hunter's back as he pumped his finger faster, working the edge to spread the opening. Crowley pressed another finger into Sam's ass, and Sam let out a weak moan.

Crowley chuckled and kissed Sam's back again. "Keep that up," he murmured. "I like it, it's cute."

Sam just scoffed. "I don't want to be cute. I just won't moan again."

But he gasped when Crowley started pumping harder and hitting deeper, and he started jerking himself off. "Help me out," Crowley said. "Give me another moan."

When Sam didn't make a noise, Crowley pulled his fingers nearly out of Sam's ass only to slam them in again. Sam moaned and shuddered. He turned his head to look at Crowley with those beautiful hazel green eyes.

Crowley pulled his fingers out of Sam and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sam said.

Sam tightened his grip on the headboard when Crowley pressed his cock against his asshole. "Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down," Crowley murmured, his hands running up Sam's smooth chest.

Sam nodded. "I will."

He sucked in a gasp when Crowley pressed into him. He told himself the pain wouldn't last, and soon it would feel pleasurable. Crowley pumped slowly into Sam, lingering when Sam's ass tightened around his cock, and pressing forward only when Sam's body relaxed. Sam's knuckles went white while gripping the headboard. Crowley's cock throbbed inside of him, sending another wave of pain through him with every forward thrust.

Crowley let out a grunt and gripped Sam's hips firmly. Sam spread his legs firmly apart and leaned into Crowley's quickening thrusts. "Mm, you're tight," Crowley said, his voice almost a purr. He thrusted again and asked, "You sure this doesn't hurt?"

With a quiver in his voice, Sam replied, "Just fine."

Nonetheless, Crowley pulled out of Sam. Sam's body relaxed and he felt limp. Crowley put more lube on his fingers and pressed two of them back into Sam's ass, working the opening again. Sam bit his bottom lip with a smile, relishing in the feeling. When Crowley pressed a third finger in, Sam's cock began to throb, slowly perking back into an erection. Sam hadn't noticed it faded during the pain.

Crowley squeezed Sam's testicles as he started to pump his fingers faster in and out of Sam. Sam's body arched and he arched backed against Crowley's finger. Crowley put more lube on his cock and said, "All right, let's try this again. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sam simply replied.

"You tell me when it hurts this time, okay Moose?" Crowley asked.

Sam said, "Okay," and his toes curled as Crowley's fingers made another quick movement inside of him.

Crowley pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and quickly slid his cock into it. Sam gritted his teeth as Crowley started pumping into him again. Sam exhaled. With every shallow thrust, it felt better. Crowley's cock stopped feeling like a painful invader and started to feel like a friendly visitor. Crowley must have felt the difference as he started pumping deeper into Sam.

Sam pressed back against Crowley to try to speed up the rhythm, but Crowley grabbed Sam's hips to keep the pace in his control. He slowly pumped deeper and deeper, and Sam squirmed against his grasp, desperate to slam back against Crowley. Sam's cock arched impatiently, but Sam bit his bottom lip, determined not to pleasure himself yet. He wanted to last as long as he could and keep up with Crowley.

Crowley nearly pulled out of Sam before pumping back into him quicker. They both started panting, and Crowley kissed Sam's back despite the sweat on it. He pulled Sam's hips against him as he ventured deeper again, and a quick surge of electric pleasure surged through Sam. He moaned and his body shuddered, his toes curling against the sheets. "There's the spot," Crowley murmured. Sam could feel the demon's smile against his back.

Crowley pulled back slightly to thrust into the area again, and Sam couldn't help but shiver and moan again. Crowley repeated the process over and over, slowly moving faster and faster. Sam couldn't control his moans and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't focus on anything else. Crowley started grunting and gasping, his hips moving faster as he thrusted rougher into Sam. He finally let himself pass the spot to hit deeper into him. Sam groaned and continued trying to press against Crowley as he started to spill on the sheets.

Crowley kept up his quick pace as Sam's body shuddered with his orgasm, though he moaned just as loudly as before. Crowley kept pumping into Sam, releasing his hips and leaning over to hug him against him. He kissed Sam's shoulder blades between gasps and his thrusts grew slower. Sam paid attention to the way Crowley's breath crawled across his back and the way his voice changed as he grew closer to his orgasm.

Crowley came with a grunt. He held Sam against him for a moment before releasing him and dropping on the bed beside him. Sam turned over – wincing from a dull pain.

"Good?" Crowley breathlessly asked, rubbing his own chest.

Sam nodded. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Crowley grinned and put an arm around Sam to hold him close. Sam stroked Crowley's chest, sliding down on the bed to nuzzle his neck. Sam was certain he was doing the right thing, but at least the sex was good. Maybe it is possible for him to adjust to this. He is still unsure about going on Hell visits with Crowley, but he really had no choice.

"So...are you going to find my brother and Castiel?" Sam bit his lip not knowing if he asked the right question or not. They just had amazing sex and that's the first thing he says.

"I guess," Crowley replied. He sat up and looked down at Sam. "Now you stay here and get some rest, my Prince. Once you awake you'll have your brother and his angel back."

~ SPN ~

Castiel was running down a long dark corridor that had blood dripping from the walls. He had a slight limp as he ran – a limp that was permanent. Hell hasn't been nice to him. At the beginning he fought the demons that were torturing and teasing him. Finally one of them permanently damaged his right leg.

His trench coat was still on, but it was filfty and torn. He's been in hell for 100 years, well Hell years. He knew that he was gone from the Earth for a year, but he only had one goal in mind and that is to find Dean. The demons always mocked him, calling him pathetic, a fallen angel of disgrace, but he didn't care. He continued to fight them, knowing they can't destroy him for good.

Castiel made a left and continued to run down another corridor with bloody walls. He could hear the demons laughing in his head and continuing to mock him. All he wanted to do was clutch his head and sob for his lost lover, but Castiel always kept hope.

Castiel wanted to call Dean's name, but every time he did that a demon would show up to him, disguised as Dean, but with the black eyes. They would say things to him that would break his heart, but he kept reminding himself that it wasn't Dean. His Dean would never say those words to him.

He walked as fast as he could, his limp slowing him down a little, but he still continued to walk fast. What was that noise he just heard? It sounded like...a sort of slithering sound. He managed to break into a run until he nearly slipped over something, something that made a slithering sound as his foot struck it. He stared down wide-eyed and found himself looking at the torso of one of the poor souls down here. He has seen worse, but this type of thing always scared him because the person was trying to push themselves forward with their arms. One of many.

He took a deep breath and willing himself to be calm. A century of seeing this stuff and he still shudders from the sight. Hell is full of nothing but chaos, anguish, suffering; grief...Castiel has felt it all. There was also a lot of regret and those who did wrong in their life were suffering their own personal hell from it.

Castiel even found himself looking for Lucifer, thinking that Dean would be near him since they fell into the pit together. Castiel shuddered at the thought of what Lucifer would do to Dean if he got his hands on him.

"Hello, Castiel."

Castiel froze when he heard the familiar voice of one of the demons that tortured him a couple of times.

"Malleus." Castiel's heart was racing and he could feel the fear. Malleus was a powerful demon and his many "talents" was torture. Castiel remembered the last time that Malleus tortured him.

 _Electric. That was the only word for it. The only word to describe the intensity of his screams, the strength of his jolts. The only word to capture the feel of the moment, the heat and the haze, as Malleus leaned closer and pushed the lever again, increasing the dose a little higher._

 _The electricity shot through Castiel as he was tied to the table. His blue eyes pleaded with Malleus to let him go, but Malleus just grinned deviously and pushed Castiel to the edge again. Screams echoed around the room._

" _Please, let...me...go," Castiel begged tiredly, his eyes half-closed._

" _Never," Malleus growled as he electrified the poor angel's body again. The shouts died down as Castiel grew more and more exhausted. Two jolts late, he passed out on the cold metal table._

 _Malleus grunted in frustration, but left the angel as he was._

 _When Castiel awoke it was to Malleus brushing his fingertips along his jaw. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked shakily._

" _What I do best," Malleus said lowly, suddenly bending his fingers and scratching his nails along the length of Castiel's jaw line. Hard enough to draw blood. Castiel flinched, but Malleus started hooking up the wires and clips to him._

 _But this time, Malleus attached the clips to different places. One on each of Castiel's hips, another two on his nipples, and one of the foreskin of his member. Castiel gulped. This was going to hurt. Tears raced down his face as Malleus manipulated the lever. Screams of agony tumbled out of his mouth. More tears fell. The salty droplets ran into the cuts on his jaw, causing them to burn with a hot, searing sting._

 _All the while, Mallus smiled evilly and chuckled with sadistic delight._

"I see you are remembering what I did to you last time. Ah yes, your screams were simply delicious to hear Castiel."

Castiel gulped and slowly back away. _Dean, where are you? I need you._

"Still haven't found your human? You'll never find him you know. We'll make sure of that."

"I will never stop looking for him. I don't care if it takes all of eternity. I will keep looking for him."

Malleus just shook his head and smirked. "More fun for us than."

Castiel turned to run, but his leg gave out and he fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

"Shame you can't fly down here now that those wings were burnt to a crisp. Are you enjoying Hell, Castiel? Because you and I will be spending all of eternity down here together." Castiel tried to get up, but Malleus only kicked him back to the ground. "Ah ah ah...stay in that position because I am going to rape you, Castiel."

"No – please, I am begging you," Castiel replied, his voice cracking at the thought of losing his virginity to this demon. It should be Dean...it wasn't supposed to happen this way. The loss of his lover, suffering in Hell, being tortured endlessly...it was too much to bear.

"Malleus, step away from the angel."

Crowley stopped sobbing when he heard a familiar voice. As soon as Malleus pulled away Castiel crawled away from him and turned over to see Crowley standing at the end of the corridor.

"My King!" Malleus bowed deeply to Crowley, but also looking upset that he had to end what he was about to do.

King? Crowley is the King of Hell? Yes, Castiel has heard that there was a new King of Hell, but Crowley?

"Enjoying yourself, Malleus?" Crowley slowly walked towards them, his hands in his pockets, but looking at Castiel the entire time.

"Just trying to show this angel who his true superiors are."

"Well I'm afraid your fun is over. He is coming with me," Crowley replied in a curt voice.

Castiel was confused as he looked at Crowley with tear filled eyes. Crowley stopped in front of him and both angel and demon stared at each other. Castiel could have sworn he saw a look of pity in Crowley's eyes, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"It's your lucky day, Castiel, because I am taking you back to Earth."

"You're lying to me. All you demons do is lie and I don't want to hear anymore false hope."

Crowley just sighed and roughly grabbed Castiel's arm, helping him up. "As much as I would want to leave you here to suffer I can't. I made a deal with Sam Winchester that I would bring you back."

"Sam?" Castiel felt a familiar warmth spread through his body at the thought of his friend, but that instantly went away when he heard the word 'deal'. "He sold his soul to you?"

"Mmm...Not exactly. He certainly gave something to me, but not his soul."

"What did you do, Crowley? Whatever deal you made with him obviously won't leave him happy." Castiel tried pulling away from the demon that was holding his upright, but Crowley only tightened his grip.

"Stop struggling, Castiel," Crowley growled. "I promised Sam that I would bring you back to Earth and I am going to keep my deal. After all, he and I had quite a time earlier if you know what I mean." Crowley winked at Castiel, making Castiel growl at these words.

He pushed himself away from the demon, but fell to the ground again. He didn't care because he was so disgusted with Crowley and wants only to keep away from him. "How dare you use Sam Winchester in that way. He's a remarkable man and has so much going for him. Also, I am not leaving Hell as long as Dean is still here, so you let Sam go now."

"Castiel, you daft giraffe! Did you really think that Sam Winchester would forget his brother of all people? I am taking you and Dean Winchester back to Earth."

Castiel gasped at these words and stared at Crowley with wide eyes. "My Dean? I-I get to see him again?" Castiel felt this was too good to be true because for 100 long years in Hell he searched and searched for his lover. Even though Castiel continued to look he knew deep down that he'll never see Dean again.

"Please tell me you're not lying. I don't think I can bear it losing him all over again when this is the closest I am getting to him..."

"I swear to you that I am not lying. I happen to know where he is being kept and we are going to get him now."

~ SPN ~

In a small dungeon, Dean Winchester was chained by his wrists with his shirt off. His torso had whip markings and his face was beaten. Two black eyes, a cut lip from biting his lips when whipped and pain throughout his body. Everything hurt. But what really hurt was knowing that Castiel was in Hell searching for him.

The demons that were torturing him told him that Castiel was in Hell looking for him. Dean's heart broke into pieces after they told him and he just cried for the one he loves. As they whipped him and tore him apart they made sure to get into detail on how Castiel was tortured, how he was running with a permanent limp, and how his wings were burnt to a crisp. All for him.

Dean bit his chewed up lip and shut his eyes. "Castiel...I never should have said yes." Dean let out a loud sob and cried for his fallen angel. "Please God...please bring him to me."

The door to the dungeon opened, making Dean tense. _No, not again..._ He opened his eyes to see Crowley walk in. Crowley? He's been in Hell for a 100 years and Crowley is finally here to torture him? Dean also heard that Crowley was the King of Hell, so he was really surprised that he didn't get a visit from him yet.

"Crowley," Dean growled. "Are you finally going to torture me too?"

"Not even close. I have a surprise for you." Crowley stepped aside and Dean's eyes widened when he saw Castiel leaning against the doorway looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Castiel?"

"Dean." Castiel limped past Crowley, not taking his eyes off of him. "Crowley, please free him."

Crowley glared at Castiel, but waved his hand, freeing Dean from the chains. Despite the pain that he was in Dean got right up and ran to him. As he wrapped his arms around his angel Castiel started crying in his shoulder and embraced him too.

"I found you...I finally found you."

"I know," Dean whispered, stroking Castiel's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel started kissing Dean's neck and Dean couldn't help but smile at the feel of his soft lips.

"This is sickening," Crowley sneered. "Now come on. I am returning to you two to Earth."

Dean frowned, pulling away from Castiel, but wrapped an arm around him. "Why?" He was starting to get suspicious because why would Crowley help them? Unless he wanted something in return... "What the hell do you want, Crowley?"

"Your brother of course."

"My brother?" Dean felt Castiel tense against him and looked at him. "Cas, what is he talking about? I want to hear it from you."

"Your brother made a deal with him. Instead of wanting Sam's soul Crowley wants him. Sam now belongs to Crowley...for eternity. He made the deal to free us from Hell just so we can be happy."

 _Fuck Sam why? You would sacrifice your happiness for ours?_ Dean just glared at Crowley and said, "Take us to Sam now."

"You know how tempted I am to leave you two here to suffer? Stop telling me what to do!"

"You think I give a shit? I hate you even more because you're taking away my brother's freedom!" Dean started to approach Crowley, but Castiel held him back.

"Dean no. There's nothing we can do. This was Sam's choice I'm afraid."

Dean clenched his jaw and continued to glare at Crowley who was smirking. "Listen to your angel, Squirrel. Now let's get going."

Dean turned away from Crowley and looked at Castiel who was resting his head on his shoulder. Castiel looked up and Dean's heart jumped when he saw how much love those blue eyes held. "When we get go back to Earth I promise you that you will never leave my side. You're my angel for as long as I live."

Castiel smiled and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. "I don't plan on leaving your side ever again."

~ SPN ~

Sam was slowly waking up, feeling content. Despite the pain he was feeling he was content because he knew Crowley would keep his word and bring Dean and Castiel back.

"Sam."

That voice. Can it be? Sam opened his eyes and sat right up. Standing in front of the bed was Dean and Castiel. Castiel was smiling at Sam and Dean was looking at his brother with so much pride and love. Standing behind them was Crowley who was looking bored.

"Dean." Ignoring the pain, he got right up and ran to his brother, embracing him. Dean wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed him on the temple.

"I'm here, Sammy. I will never leave you again."

Sam smiled and pulled back, looking at Castiel who gave Sam a warm smile. "You two are finally together. I am so happy." Sam approached Castiel and also gave him a hug, smiling as Castiel rubbed his back.

As Sam and Castiel held each other, Dean looked at Crowley with a glare. "So how does this work, Crowley? My brother stays with me you know."

"I was never planning on taking Sam away from you for good. I am aware that you will fight for him tooth and nail, but I will be coming for him when I want him in my bed."

"So he's nothing but a sex slave to you." Sam pulled away from Castiel and watched his brother with wide eyes. Dean was slowly approaching Crowley. "Sam deserves to be loved and you're not even capable of loving. If you hurt him I will hunt you down myself and use your head as a decoration for the Impala."

"Dean, its okay," said Sam, approaching his brother and taking his hand. "As long as you and Castiel are happy than I am happy."

Dean looked at Sam with sad eyes and said, "I want you to be happy too, Sammy."

"I am happy, Dean. I'm with you and Castiel now. I'll be okay."

Castiel walked over to them and put a warm hand on Sam's shoulder. "You can stay with us for as long as you want, Sam."

"And that's my cue to leave." Crowley walked over to Sam and put a hand on Sam's cheek, making Sam blush as he locked eyes with the demon. "I'll see you soon, darling."

Sam nodded and leaned forward to kiss Crowley, but he was already gone. Why was he feeling hurt by this? From the side of his eye he saw Castiel give Dean a look of concern so Sam turned to look at them with a fake smile. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get a drink somewhere."

"No Sammy you can stay," said Dean.

"It's okay. Really. You two need the time together." Sam gave them another smile and left the room.

~ SPN ~

Castiel watched Sam leave with a sad look on his face. This isn't good. Sam obviously wasn't happy with the lack of attention he got from Crowley meaning Sam must have got close to him because of the sex.

Dean was obviously thinking the same thing because he sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. "Fuck Sammy, why? You're going to be so unhappy."

"He still has us, Dean. You know we'll give him nothing but love," Castiel replied as he sat next to his lover.

"He deserves so much better though. I can see that Sam craves for Crowley's attention, Cas. I know him and he just wants to be loved. He felt that way towards Dad...me...because he knows he is different and he thinks that he is not worthy of anyone's love."

"This is why we will show him love." Castiel put a hand on Dean's cheek and studied his face. "I would heal your face, but after being in Hell I lost everything."

"Don't worry about it, Cas," said Dean as he put a hand on Castiel's warm hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Dean smiled and put his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I love you, Cas."

"And I love you too, Dean. Should we...have sex?" Castiel blushed after he said those words. Can he be any more awkward?

Dean let out a laugh and pushed him back on the back. He gently straddled his lips, looking down at him with affection in his eyes that Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. "I really want to take you now, but I think we should wait another day. We have the rest of our lives to do that."

"I really want to feel your hands on me though. For years I have been craving your touch..."

Dean gave him a playful smirk and said, "Take your clothes off and turn over. I'll give you a massage."

"What's a massage?"

"You'll see."

Looking forward to feeling Dean's hands on his body, Castiel quickly took his trench coat off and his shirt. But as soon as his shirt was off he blushed. Dean was running his eyes over his chest and Castiel could see him swallow.

"Um, on your belly," said Dean in a husky voice.

Castiel was soon lying on his belly, waiting to be touched sensually for the first time by Dean.

Dean started on his arms, splaying them out by his sides and giving him a firm but sensuous run down which relaxes Castiel so much that he's melting into the mattress. But oddly enough it's the firm stroking of his calf muscles that makes him groan with pleasure. Then when Dean starts stroking, rubbing the back of his thighs Castiel starts to go insane with pleasure. So he turns around, and they embrace.

Castiel's hands were running over his back, and before long he reached into his jeans and into his underwear. Dean is huge, but to be feeling his cock in his hand, soft-to-hardening as Castiel breathes in his male scent, is an extraordinary rush.

Dean puts his thumb in front of Castiel's lips. Castiel opens them gently and takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks it. Dean starts to breathe fast as Castiel continued to suck on his thumb, biting it gently.

"Damn it Castiel." Dean pushes Castiel back on the bed and eagerly straddles his waist.

"Dean, are you sure?" Castiel asked as they both rubbed their crotches against each other.

"I don't know. I am exhausted...physically and mentally, but I been missing you for nearly a century."

Castiel just smiled up at his lover and brought his lips to his. "We have each other now. For tonight we'll just rest."

Dean nodded and Castiel could see how reluctant he was to get off, but eventually he got off and lay next to him. Castiel turned on his side and they both just looked deep into each other's eyes. Blue looking into green.

~ SPN ~

 **Author's Note:** This is part 2 and there will be a part 3 soon. I actually decided to write a short series on this, so we will be seeing more Destiel action and of course more Sam and Crowley action. The relationship between Sam and Crowley is going to be up and down because it's Crowley lol. So stay tuned for part 3 of It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way series.


End file.
